High School Drama
by Ashley Talent
Summary: INCOMPLETE AND ABANDONED! NO ENDING AND DOUBTFUL TO EVER SEE ONE!
1. prologue

Prologue

Yukari ran up the stairs loudly singing Hitomi's latest song lyrics. "I want to thank you for pointing out everything I did wrong. For making it impossible---,"

"YUKARI SHUT UP! Those lyrics aren't done yet!" Hitomi yelled as she chased her loud-mouthed friend up the stairs. When she reached her room she could hear Yukari singing the rest of the chorus.

" To be happy again, for destroying my dreams and my life, and for making reality so damn real"

"Yukari! I asked you to tell me what you thought not to sing the lyrics loud enough for all of Austria to hear! Shesh," Hitomi flopped down on her bed next to Yukari.

" Well I couldn't give you a good review if I didn't have any idea of how the song goes. Plus I'm a great singer and you better remember that!"

"…."

" Anyways am I right or am I right?"

" Your insane to tell you the---…" Hitomi didn't get a chance to finish her sentence due to the pillow be slammed into her face. When Hitomi felt the pillow lighten up a bit she yelled through the pillow "CHILD ABUSE!"

" So? I'm not an adult so that doesn't make it child abuse."

" …Uh… abuse to dumb animals?"

"Who's the dumb—Ohh I get it! HAHAHA!"

" Wow! You slow, aren't you?" before Yukari could do anything to shut 'tomi up Hitomi's mom walked in.

"Is everything alright in here girls? I heard yelling and bad singing."

" Of course Mrs. Kanzaki. Why would any thing be wrong?" Yukari adding a very cheap innocent smile.

" Yukari, we all know that that smile isn't worth ten cents and that you are no where near innocent. Will you be staying for supper sweetie?"

"Uh no I don't think I will be. So that's a no."

" Ohh ok. And before I forget please refrain from singing again" Mrs. Kanzaki smiled and shut the door before Yukari could say anything else. Hitomi started laughing hysterically at the dumb founded look on her face.

"Shut up you!" Yukari fell to Hitomi's floor with a sigh. " I wish my parents were more like your parents. My mom won't even consider letting me paint my room black like yours. I was willing to compromise to and go for red or maroon, but no--!"

" Yukari we both know how long it toke me to get my parents to let me change the color of my room but even then there were compromises. I had to pay for everything. Remember when we spilt some paint on my rug and my dad made me replace my entire rug!"

" Haha! How could I forget? You were winning for months after words that you spent all the money you had saved up! Good times good times...sighcrap its four sorry tomi but I gota go."

" Bye! Don't forget to bring my Evanescence CD."

"Bies! I wont!"

6 pm (dinner)

" So how was school today my darlings?" asked Mrs. Kanzaki as she poured more mashed potatoes on her plate.

"Same old same old" Hitomi and Marmora (did I spell that right?) answered together.

"Uh-huh."

" I had a nice day." Mr. Kanzaki said " I have some news." The table silenced waiting to hear their father's news. " Well I was hoping to save this till a little later but what good does procrastinating do? Ok here goes nothing. I have been transferred." Mr. Kankazi's smile faded when he saw his children's less than happy faces. Seeing the disappointment in her husband's face she jumped up and put on the happiest face she could muster.

" Oh honey that's great! When do we have to move?"

" A few weeks. Two at the most." Disappointment was evident in her husband's voice. She could tell that her husband was expecting a much happier reaction from their family.

Hitomi piped up with a " that's great dad" but every one could tell that she was less than happy to be moving away. "I'm gonna go upstairs. I lost my appetite."

Hitomi ran up the stairs as fast as she could. When she got in her room she noticed her breathe was coming short. '_Okay tomi breathe… that's right… in…. and out…. In…. and out. OMG OMG OMG OMG! I have to call Yukari!'_ Hitomi quickly jumped across her bed and reached for her phone. Dialing Yukari's number from memory Hitomi put the phone to her ear and listened to the ringing. _' Come on Yukari pick up!' _ When the ringing stopped hitomi heard the familiar sound of her friends voice.

"Hello?"

"Yukari! Emergency…"


	2. New town

Hello all! I am the wonderful writer of this story. Yeah now my chapters wont be really long they may even be really short. I know where I want to stop each chapter. I pretty much have this story written out in various notebooks. I will try to update as soon as I can. Im sorry for this late update, I plan on trying to update once every two weeks. I have a much better summary written below. Oh my story before I forget has lyrics in it from some good bands, and my own lyrics. This story does have some light cursing but not much.

Summary: Hitomi has just moved to Fanelia. She isn't excited about her new school, her new town or for a mater of fact anything. Well that is except her neighbor. Van Fanel was popular for being a bad arse. When a new family moves in across the street it's nothing… that is until Van meets Hitomi. He's knows there's something between them. But what? Will they figure out what links them together or will they ignore it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Esca…yet. Te he he evil grin

"Van, sweetie it looks there is a new family moving in across the street. Go say hello. Welcome them to the street. Surely you can do that much? Or is my son a complete Neanderthal?" Van wasn't paying any attention to his mother. He had to finish his summer homework or else he was going to fail first term and coach wouldn't like that. Van was on track and was there star runner, so he got the most crap from the coach. "Van did you hear me?"

"Yeah Mom, I heard you. I'll go say hi as soon as I'm done with my…" '_Ohh crap! I can't tell her I didn't do my homework. She'll go ballistic! I'll be stuck in this hell hole.' _"with my book. Yeah it's really good!" _' Nice save Van! This book? What am I? Mom wont buy that!'_

But to Van's amazement she bought it! "Okay huh, just be quick! I'm gonna go say hello."

"Okay" Van heard the front door slam. He looked out the window to see his mother crossing the road to go suck up to some quaint looking couple. In the yard a boy who looked to be about ten was playing in the road with some action figures. He looked around the yard for anyone he might have missed maybe an older son or a hot young daughter. On the porch in the shadows Van just made out a pair of emerald eyes. "Yay? Well from what I see at least she's hot."

Lightning flashed across the dark sky as Hitomi Kanaki looked across her new street. Her large green eyes hypnotized in the nightlife. A boom of thunder brought her back to reality. "Yay more rain!" the sarcasm was all too evident in her voice. Hitomi had lived in this town for two entire days and it had done nothing but rain. Hitomi had moved from Austria to Fanelia (am I spelling that right?) with her family and she was all but thrilled about it.

Hitomi turned her attention from her window to her room. She had not unpacked much, only a few necessary things. Boxes were still covering "her new room". "Her room". Hitomi laughed at the thought of this being her room. To Hitomi the room was a nightmare. Her room in Austria was black and covered with poster of the bands in eyeliner. Most had found her room scary but to Hitomi it was home. But the fact that others didn't like it also fueled her liking for it. This room was pink and girly. Hitomi could live with certain shades of pink as long as they were dark. But this was a very bright newborn baby girl pink.

Hitomi loved metal, rock, and punk music. Her favorite colors were black and gray. She was happy being whoever she wanted to be. All of these facts only help confirm what people thought of Hitomi. To everyone Hitomi was nothing more then a punk. Hitomi was fine with that. In her opinion people could think whatever they wanted to about her. Which explained the big poster of eminem words " I am whatever you say I am" on her wall.

Hitomi looked around her room again as she tried to stifle a yawn. The blinking red numbers on her clock caught her attention, 2:30 blinked on her clock. ' I guess I should go to bed… nothing like waking up at 6:30 in the morning.'

God I finally got it done! Okay as you can guess my chapters aren't that long… but to make up for the length of the chapters I will have possibly 20 to 30 chapters. Thank you to my reviewers! I really appreciate it! I need all the help I can get! So review please! Flamers are welcome! Oh and if any one was wondering the lyrics that Yukari was singing was Thank You by me…. Right well anyways R&R!


	3. new school

Okay guys I had another late update! I'm really sorry. My life has been so unbelievably hectic. It toke me awhile to find the notebook I wrote this in. I was writing another chapter when I realized I had forgot to update! I can blame it all on my ex boyfriend and Jenn. Hahaha sorry inside joke and I'm really tired okay enough of my ranting on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Esca…. Yet… mwhahaha

'_BEEP BEEP BEEP…what the hell?'_ A very groggy Hitomi opened her eyes to see her alarm clock number blinking and hearing a very annoying beeping. Hitomi knocked her clock off the bedside table stopping the very annoying beeping. _' Much better. Shitels I have school'._ Hitomi's mother started to bang on the door calling for Hitomi to "rise and shine". Hitomi obediently obliged.

Hitomi got out of bed and walked over to a box containing her clothes. She pulled out a pair of black low-rise jeans and her favorite red shirt. Going into her bathroom she slipped on her clothes and walked back out.

She walked over to her mirror to inspect herself. The jeans fit perfectly on her well-toned body. She had karate and running to thank for that. Being the star or the track team since she was seven was either a blessing or a curse. Since Hitomi had a nice body guys started to notice when she was about thirteen. Noticing soon went to trying to grab. It wasn't until her 7th grade English teacher tried to take advantage of her did she start karate. Hitomi went from her jeans to her very messy hair. Her hair was simply short. There was nothing anyone could really say about it. Hitomi brushed her hair then applied her eyeliner. She slipped on her jewelry and headed downstairs.

When she arrived in the kitchen she saw bowl of fruit loops which she figured was for her waiting. She swallowed the fruit loops with one gulp. While her mother gave her a look from over the paper.

"Do you need a ride?"

"Yeah that would be helpful," Hitomi said sarcastically. She had been getting a ride to school since she was 5 and she didn't think her mother would stop now that she was 16.

"Okay go get your stuff."

With that Hitomi walked out into the hall to put on her converse. While Hitomi was tying her laces her mother walked out. Hitomi jumped up and walked to the door but her mother stopped her.

"Hitomi, are we forgetting something?"

"Umm shoes, clothes…. No"

"One word… back pack."

"Oh right I'll need that wont I." Hitomi walked up the stairs and into her room. Looking around quickly she found her bag and headed for the car.

Her mother was already waiting for her when she got in. Mrs. Kinzoku backed down the driveway slowly.

While Hitomi and her mother left her brother walked in the kitchen to find his breakfast of fruit loops gone. "Who the hell ate my fruit loops!"

As her mother drove the car through the sleepy little town Hitomi searched endlessly for her CD player. After searching and researching Hitomi finally found her CD player in the front pocket of her bag. Now the search for a CD was on! Hitomi picked through her old papers and notebooks with no avail. After a good 15 minutes of searching Hitomi got the brilliant idea to look in her CD player.

"Ah- HA!" hitomi let out a sigh as her mother pulled infront the new school

"What sweetie?"

"Nothing"

"Okay have a nice day then "

"I will" Hitomi unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door

" An sweetie please try to make some friends"

Hitomi slammed the door and walked towards her new school

So sorry it toke so long to update I should have a new chapter up by next week but its kinda hard cuz im grounded from the computer so I have to do all of this during my study hall


	4. falling in the hall

Omg Omg! I am unbelievably sorry! I have some good excuses as to the late chapter! I really do! Please don't kill the writer! Um… so I shall explain myself

Because it's the end of the year that means finals

I have been planning a big party that might I say was awesome

I have been lost and confused in my own thoughts and what I have done recently

So yeah that's my excuse. So I will be able to update more often cuz School is out on Wednesday. Which means I need to start writing.

But anyways on with the story. Oh before I forget this is gonna be a sorta short chapter

Disclaimer: I have finally hatched the perfect plan. It involves an egg, a twig, and lots duck tape!

'_My god she makes it seem like I don't try to get along with people…'_ Hitomi walked towards her new school and what felt like the beginning of the end. Hitomi couldn't help but smile at the thought. '_Bring it on'_

As Hitomi looked around as her mother drove off. Faniela High looked like every other high school, guys playing football, and girls gossiping. It all made hitomi want to gag. "For once can't there be a school without preps?"

Hitomi sighed and walked up the front steps. The halls were filled with students looking for their classes and lockers. Hitomi quickly found her locker and threw her backpack in it

Hitomi pushed her way through the over crowded halls ignoring peoples looks of disapproval. Behind her Hitomi felt someone push her and made Hitomi nearly fall on the guy in front of her. He quickly turned to see what the person behind him issue was. But when he turned he saw no one so he looked down. On the floor was what looked like some one being trampled by people. Van being the nice guy he was (cough cough) stuck out his hand to help the person up. Hitomi felt someone grab her by the collar and pull her to her feet. When hitomi was once again standing she looked to up to see who her rescuer was she was caught in a pair of eyes. The enchanting part about the eyes was the color. There isn't a word or a color even thought up by the Crayola Crayon company that could describe the color.

"Thanks" hitomi automatically said.

"No prob. But next time watch out." Van turned and started to walk away.

" Great this school is filled with preps and assholes."

Van stopped walking and turned around. This girl had moxy he'd give her that but she defiantly wasn't the brightest crayon in the shed. But when van turned he saw her eyes. They were the most amazing green. Not a word or crayon from crayola could describe the color. He couldn't help but feel like he knew them. He ignored the feeling and let a smile slip. Van never smiled unless it was a smile you sure should watch out for.

To hitomi the grin was grim to say the least. His expression was daring her to say something else just so he'd have an excuse to pin her to the wall _' oh yay more guys with hormone issues'_ But to Van's disappointment Hitomi smiled evilly and walked right past him, intentionally bumping into him on the way.

' So that's one fun encounter for the day. All well just another person to ignore. This is a big school it should be easy enough to never see him again. Right? Right? Wow since when did the voice in my head decide to stop talking to me'

' I didn't stop talking I was just thinking about the likely hood of you never seeing him again.'

'_Uh-huh. Please continue. What's your theory?'_

' Well, I have the impression this will be like one of those movies where you say that and you end up seeing him every ten minutes. And you live next to him and stuff like that.' 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING? TRYING TO GINX ME!' 'Oops. Hahahaha! Well it would be ironic…. Come one you have to admit it would!' 

'No I don't have to admit and since when has my life been a movie? Wait what would be the rating on that movie?'

' RXXXR. You get your own rating.'

' Shut up. Wait I'm talking to my own mind! Good god!'

' _Told you you were insane'_

' _I said ohhh I give up'_

'_Good'_

So that was that chapter. If anyone is wondering hitomi's old school was a year round school. And it's the beginning of a new year. That last part was a conversation between hitomi's conscience thing and herself. Odd I know but since I'm sort of making hitomi more into me you'd understand that that happens to me a lot. Um every ones ages are pretty much 17 except for a few characters but there ages I will tell in the story..

Umm see you all next time! Lota love aOnB


	5. Reawakening the past part 1

Hello all of my loveys! okay dont hurt me! i know it toke me awhiole to update but lots of stuff has been going on! I've been busy almost every day and if im not busy im sleeping! my many excuse in more detail would be

i was taken on a suprise trip to massachusets by my friend and we were trying to not talk on the phone and stuff. ya know getting away from the world which ment no computer!

next i have a new boyfriend.. well hes not new. but anyways me and him have gone out before and we are again and i have recently found out he has a girlfriend on the internet he never told me about so i have been trying to get the whole story and that has been killing me emotionaly

lastish

i have had a weird writters block. its weird in the fact that i can still write songs and stuff for my next story that i will be posting after i finish this story but i cant seem to able to write for this story!

so yeah there are my excuses! so just to warn you this story may suck at havin captials and stuff i have a new computer and the microsoft word on it is being gay so ill mess with that later

so right now i have to write in word pad! i was going to be updateing next week but i have decided to combine two of my chapters together. oh and i know some people find my chapters short which i completely understand. its just these chapters are alot longer then the chapters in my last story. and i end my chapters at strategic points. alot of the places where i end these chapters is to make you wander and want to know more. so yeah

Disclaimer: For some reason my idea didnt work. All well! I'm working on my next evil feindish plan to own Esca until then I dont own Escaflowne.

OoOoOoOoOo

When Hitomi found her class she toke a seat in the far corner. Hitomi paid no attention to the students coming and going, or to a certian raven haird boy sitting on the other side of the room. Hitomi silently drew in her notebook, even after the bell rang.

When the bell did ring a very old looking teacher signaled for the class to settle down. The teacher then turned his back to the class to write on the chalk board behind his desk. The annocments containd the usual. The usual being sports annoncments, lunch special, and an uninthuseastic welcome back.

When the annoncments ended Hitomi was stll drawing in her notebook. Hitomi looked up when she felt someone watching her, But this was pointless considering everyone was looking at her. Hitomijust shrugged and went back to her drawing.

The teacher cleared his thraot rather loudly."Students before we begin our normail begining of theyear agenda , I'd like to make a few annocments. the seats you have chosen are yours for the rest of the year.They will be the seats you sit in for the rest of the year unless I see fit to change them. Second even though it is a new year I still like to embaress the new students. So who here is new?"

The teacher Looked around with a hopeful grin. When no one raised their hand he looked a little dissapointed. That is until he noticed everyone stareing at a girl in the corner. His smile returned. He walked out from behind his desk and over to the girl. He ever so lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

Hitomi looked up to see the teacher standing above her with a larger grin. "Your new here. Am I right?" Hitomi nodded slowly.The teacher smiled ever so sweetly again. Hitomi knew that kind of smile. She knew this teacher had somthing other than introuducing her to the class in mind.

Hitomi mentally sighed at the thought of what this year is going to bring. The teacher just kept smiling.

"Ms.?"

"Kanzaki."(thank you who ever told me how to spell that!)

"Well Ms. Kanzaki, I am Mr.Dornkirk.Would you please join me in the fron of the room?" Hitomi sighedand closed her notebook. She got up and followed the teacher to the front of the room. Hitomi lookedaround the room. Staring people down if it was nessacary. That is until she caught a pair of blood redeyes. Hitomi knew those eyes.

Mr. Dornkirk saw Hitomi drifting off staring at something. He snapped his fingers right in fron of her face .  
Hitomi blinked a few times at the noise. She heard Mr. Dornkirk let out a small chuckle but she just stared at the floor. Where she knew the eyes that hurt her to look in were staring at her still.

"So what is your name?"

"Hitomi Kanzaki but people call me tomi."

"Okay, Um well we can all guess your favorite color."

Hitomi's neck let out a crack from the sudden movment snap of Hitomi's head. Hitomi was mad. And she was ready to kill Mr. Dornkirk.

" Oh really! Then tell me. What is it?" Hitomi was trying to stay calm and keep her voice level. But she wasfailing miserbly.

"Black." Mr. Dornkirk stated matter of factly.Hitomi had to give him credit. He sure was ballzy. Hitomi justsmirked.

"You would think that. Me being a gothic and all. 'Oh of course her favorite color is black i mean she wearsit all the time. Why would her favorite color be something happy?' Well guess what Mr. Know-it-all its grey."

Hitomi knew it was a bad idea to get into a fight with a teacher. Espacily on your first day but Hitomi couldnt help it.

Mr. Dornkirk realized they had the attention of the entirety of the class.This girl definatly had spunk. And a nice body he noted mentaly. "Perhaps we should continue this conversation another time. Right now you need a guide to show you around. Since we are not doing anything of importance I'll send some one to show you the ropes."

Mr. Dornkirk looked around quickly. " Umm. Mr. Albouto would you show Ms. Kanzaki around." It was more of an order then a request.

The owner of the blood red eyes got up "Sure".

"Well" Mr. Dornkirk was obviously stunned "I've never known you to be this obediant Dilandau".

"Old friends" Dilandau stated simply before grabbing Hitomi's arm and leading her out into the hall.

"Dilly...?"

"Not the place." Dilandau still holding Hitomi's arm lead her down a hall up a set of stairs and into a room with more stairs that led to the roof. When they reached the roof Dilandau let go of Hitomi and walked towards the edge.

"When did you get here Hitomi?"

"The other day."

"What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Hitomi lost it. She couldn't control her emotions any longer. She couldnt evenpretend to be fine. "WHAT AM I DOING HERE? Your real fucking jerk to be asking me that Dilandau."

Hitomi was screaming now. " LAST I KNEW YOU WERE IN ACOMA! THEY SAID YOU WOULD NEVER COME OUT OF IT! THEY SAID YOU WERE PRETTY MUCH DEAD! D-E-A-D!" Hitomitoke a deep breathe before whispering " I thought you were dead. I cried for weeks." Tears were bluringHitomi's vison but she refused to let them fall.

Before Hitomi could say anything eles Dilandau had Hitomi in his arms. "Shhh.tomi. Its okay. dont worry. I'm not dead and I'm never going to leave you. I love you. I will always love you. Not a day has gone by that I dont think about you and how much I've missed you."

Hitomi's mind foged.

Its funny how three simple words that mean so little alone mean so much put together.

OoOoOoOoOo

Okay that was it for this time! It might be a little while until the next chapter cuz i have to writethe other half of it. The way i wrote this in notebooks was i wrote a chapter here and a chapter there so i have to do lots of filling in. and yeah. So the next chapter i post will explain everything i just wrote. This is a Van and Hitomi story I just felt like it need a few backs storys.oh and as for the last story and the all the crayon refrences, I felt like coloring but i wanted to update first and when i type i tend to add stuff. so yeah. thats how it turned out. you wont see Van for another two chapters i think .

So Please Review. All of the Reviews you guys give me keep me going.!


	6. Reawkening the past part 2

Hey guys I am once again unbelivably sorry for the late update. I sort of hit a writting wall and it

toke me awhile to get the major flash back of this chapter written. I had to use my own life to

write alot of this chapter. But then again Hitomi's attitude and things like that are bassed on my

life. What ever. My next chapter might not be out for a little while. I am extremly busy. to busy.

but once my boyfriend and bestfriends all leave for their vacations I should definatly have

some more time. so yeah. Songs are listed at the bottom.

Disclaimer: ...-sniffle- i don't own esca but maybe one day? I'm gonna go wallow

inself pitty.

te he he I'm so out of it so sorry if my mistakes are really bad.

Chapter 5: Re-awakening the Past Part Two

When Hitomi got home she rand up the stairs to her bedroom without saying anything to her family.

She got to her room in record time and locked her door.Hitomi toke a deep breaths as the days events

flooded her mind.

**Myself  
Myself  
**

After Dilandau's small confession Hitomi pulled far away from him. She couldn't take that. No not after

two very long years with out a word said. Hitomi had to get away from him so she did the only resonable thing.

She ran. She ran back through the stair wells and hallways to her next class. The rest of the day

sort of passed by in a haze. Almost as if Hitomi wasn't there to begin with. Hitomi sat alone is the shadowy corner

at lunch. For the first time since Hitomi was 5 Hitomi was hidding scared. She looked around her classes hopping

to whatever god there was that he wasn't in any more of her classes. Well if there is a god, he must hate Hitomi

because he is in all nine of them. Him along with the arragent jerk she met this morning (te he he van). Lucky for

Hitomi though she hadn't seen him since there roof top confession.

Hitomi sat down on her bed and tried not to think but it was a failed attempt._ 'Breathe in and oh screw it what good_

_was that shrink anyways? MUSIC! That's it! Music always calms me down. My stero...' _Hitomi sat up and toke

a desprate look around her room. "is... MOM WHERE"S MY STERO!"

" It's in one of those boxes in your room. I told you that labeling was worth it. Ohh the movers are finally gonna

bring your piano."

"Thanks for your help" Hitomi took another look around her room and grummbled. Hitomi got off her bed and made

her way to the middle of a circle of boxes.

The first few boxes were filled with clothes and random stuff that was grabage. The fourth made Hitomi stop.

She pulledout a black silk rose followed by hand fulls of neatly folded notes. On top of a stack of papers was

a upside down picture with neat scrip on the back. ' Hitomi and Dilly Augest 11 '04.' Hitomi turned the photo

over to see her and Dilandau cuddling on a couch. Hitomi wanted to laugh and cry at the sight of the

picture and the memories it brought back.

**What do I do to ingore them behind me?  
Do I follow my instincts blindly?  
Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams  
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?  
Do I sit here and try to stand it?  
Or do I try to catch them red-handed?**

_FLASHBACK_

_Hitomi and Dilandau were sitting on Yukari's couch. The duoo were waiting for Yukari to come back_

_with the junk food she had promised. Out of boredom Dilandau flicked Hitomi on the nose. Which she_

_replied with a whiny plea of_

_"Misitaka" **(1)**_

_Dilandau laughed._

_"Oh-yeah? Or what?"_

_"Umm... I haven't gotten that far yet." Dilandau replied by tickling Hitomi. Some how_

_in his tickle attack he was on top of her and extremly close smiling like a devil and Yukari was_

_take a picture. _

_BACK TO REALITY_

Hitomi threw the past back in the box half in disguest half in a desprate attempt

to forget the past. Hitomi got up off her floor and walked to her door. She went down the hall to her bathroom.

When she got to the bathroom she didnt even bother to turn on the lights. She grabbed the box of

matches off the counter and light the few candles she had placed in random spots. In the glow of the

candle light Hitomi could see a single glistening tear slide down her cheeck. Feriously Hitomi turned on

the water in the sink and washed her face so no one else could see the tear.

**Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness?  
Or do I trust nobody and live in lonliness?  
Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin  
I make the right moves but I'm lost within  
**

Oh how the tear let her down. A single tear. A tear she promised herself she would never

cry again.

**I put on my daily facade but then  
I just end up getting hurt again**

_'No I will not let him destroy me. Not ever again.'_

Hitomi looked in the mirror. Hating what she saw, what he had turned her into. He brought her back to that place that lonley place. Hitomi glared at herslef forcing herself to not let him make her weak.

**By myself  
Myself  
I ask why  
But in my mind I find  
I can't rely on myself  
**

"Hitomi, your piano is here! You better come down and make sure nothing happens to it."

As many times as Hitomi swore she would never play again she wouldn't be able to bare a single mark being left on her piano. Hitomi sighed and walked out of her bathroom and down the stairs. In the main hall she carfully watched as two men carfully brought her baby grand down the hall towards the stairs to the basement. Hitomi was even amazed that they got it through the door let alone throught the hall with out leaving a mark on the wall. '_Mom probably threatend them.'_

**Myself  
I ask why  
But in my mind I find  
I can't rely on myself**

Once the piano was down stairs and safe Hitomi let out a breathe she hadn't known she was holding. She slowly aproached the piano as her mother walked down the stairs. "Hunny we're going to go have dinner down at this restraunt to celebrate your fathers promotion. We're leaving in 10 minutes so go get ready." Hitomi's mother turned to head up the stairs when Hitomi piped up.

"I'm not coming mom."

" What do you mean your not coming? I know this was a hard move for you but we need to look at the silver linning."

"I'm not comming." Hitomi stated flately. her attention still on the piano. A mover pushed past her and gently placed a bench infront of the piano before queitly excuseing himself.

**I can't look around  
It's too much to take in  
I can't hold back  
When I'm stretched so thin  
I can't slow down  
Watching everything spin  
I can't look back  
Starting over again**

" Fine but hunny? Do try to make the best of this?" Hitomi's mother fully turned to walk up the stairs.

Hitomi carfully moved to take the cover off the piano. The soft material felt familar in her hands. In one swift movment Hitomi uncoverd her past. The piano was still just like she rembered. The light blue paint still looked fresh as if it had just been painted. Hitomi smiled slightly at the memory of how she recived the piano. Hitomi sat down at the bench.

FLASH BACK

Hitomi went over to her grandfather as he sat in his favorite chair. He smiled down at her and placed her in his lap.

"Hitomi," he spoke so softly she could barely hear him " I have present for you." Hitomi perked up at the word present. She couldn't help herself being 8 years old and all. Chesta **(2)** couldn't help but smile at his grandaughters enthusiasm. He carefully placed his young grandaughter on the floor so he himself could get up from his chair. With his eyes he directed for her to follow him.

They walked down the hall and through a door Hitomi had never been through before.Down the stairs they went till they were in what Hitomi guessed was the basement. But it looked more like a play room..They walked towards a very large obeject that was being coverd with a blueish silk that changed colors in the light. Chesta smiled down at his grandaughter once again

" Hitomi, I know how hard you have worked at your piano studies and how much you have wanted a piano of your own."

Hitomi looked up at him with her big hopeful eyes. She had wanted nothing more then a real piano of her own. "Can... Can I?"

Chesta couldn't hold back a small chuckle "Of course. It is yours. I got it just like you told Santa you wanted."

Hitomi hesitantly reached for the soft silk. She stopped, hand half way there. She looked at her grandfather for support. With his smile and a slight node she continued her reach for the soft silk. She pulled the dust cover off with one pull. It fell in her arms gracefully. Hitomi gathered up the silk cover as not to ruin it by the dirty floor but was stopped by her grandfather taking it in his arms. Hitomi toke a deep breathe before she looked at her present.

Before her stood a real Baby Grand piano.But it was diffrent then most Baby Grands. Her's was light blue with intrict black swirls on it. Exactly like she had always dreamed it would look. The bench was coverd with the same material as the dust cover.

Hitomi smiled so hard it hurt but she still couldn't stop. Tears were welling up in her eyes and she didn't try to stop them from falling from her eyes. Chesta saw how happy his grandaughter was and he was over joyed. But the sad truth filled his heart and he wanted to cry. But stopped himself. He could not let his little Hitomi find out. Not on his quickly ending life. So instead he picked her up and spun her around.

Hitomi hugged her grandfather as tight as she could not knowing this would be the last time she would see him alive. "Thank you thank you thank you. I will never be able to say it enough. Thank you times eternity plus one!" Chesta smiled happy that he could make his grandaughter happy at least one last time.

END FLASH BACK

Hitomi heard the door slam upstairs but she couldn't care.

FLASH BACK

Hitomi was dressed all in black. Tears freely streaming down her face as the pastor continued.

" Today we lay to rest what we can say was a great man, Chesta Kanzaki. Beloved father, husband, grandfather, and friend. Would anyone like to say a few words?" Hitomi jumped right up. But she did not walk towards the pew no she headed for the performance piano in the corner. She sat down and closed her eyes and toke a deeo breathe. Hitomi's small hands glided over they keys with the experience only some one much older then her could have. She started out slowly and quietly before the song grew louder and stronger. **(3)**

When the end notes of the song played Hitomi opened her eyes and looked towards the heavens hoping that her grandfather had heard her song. Hitomi silently as she had come got up and went back to her seat. Everyone felt the pain in Hitomi's song and it seemed no one could match it. Every one's words seemed meaningless next to that song.

END FLASH BACK

Hitomi opend her closed eyes.

**If I turn my back I'm defenceless  
And to go blindly seems senceless  
If I hide my pride and let it all go on**

She opend the piano to start playing the song that she had not played in so many years. Even though Hitomi had only played that song once the notes were still fresh in her mind.

**Then they'll take from me 'til everything is gone  
If I let them go I'll be outdone  
But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun  
If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer  
Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer**

The notes flowed freely. The high pitch blended with the low melody creating a dream like atmospher around her.

**By myself  
Myself  
I ask why  
But in my mind I find  
I can't rely on myself  
Myself  
I ask why  
But in my mind I find  
I can't rely on myself**

When the final notes ended Hitomi got up from the bench and closed the key cover. Hitomi heard the front door open.

"Hitomi! Hunny? We're home!"

Hitomi's mother walked down the steps to the basement. " Hitomi? Were you playing again?" Not waiting for an answer Hitomi's mother rushed her with a hug."Oh hunny I'm so glad your playing again! Even if it is that song." Hitomi's mother looked down trying to hide something. But Hitomi knew That it was grief.

" Why are you home so early?"

"HUH? Oh the restraunt had some eltric problems so I figured I could make pancakes."

**I can't look around  
It's too much to take in  
I can't hold back  
When I'm stretched so thin  
I can't slow down  
Watching everything spin  
I can't look back  
Starting over again**

"Okay whatever. I'll be in my room." Hitomi threw the blue dust cover back over the piano and walked up the steps. Hitomi's mother knew there was something wrong but knew it was best not to ask.

Hitomi walked up the steps in the main hall then down the upstairs hall to her bedroom. As soon as the door was closed Hitomi crumbled at the base of her door. To other it may have looked like she was crying. Her blonde hair falling over her face and head resting on her black and chain coverd pants. But she wasn't. No Hitomi was trying to figure out if this really was her life.

_' No one's life can be this depressing can it? Of course not. One day i will wake up in my bed and I'll be 8 again and nothing will be worng.'_

**Don't you know  
I can't tell you how to make it go  
No matter what I do, how hard I try  
I can't seem to convince myself why  
I'm stuck on the outside**

Hitomi knew she was trying to convince herself but she didn't care.

**Don't you know  
I can't tell you how to make it go  
No matter what I do, how hard I try  
I can't seem to convince myself why  
I'm stuck on the outside**

Don't you know  
I can't tell you how to make it go  
No matter what I do, how hard I try  
I can't seem to convince myself why  
I'm stuck on the outside

Don't you know  
I can't tell you how to make it go  
No matter what I do, how hard I try  
I can't seem to convince myself why  
I'm stuck on the outside

Don't you know  
I can't tell you how to make it go  
No matter what I do, how hard I try  
I can't seem to convince myself why  
I'm stuck on the outside

Don't you know  
I can't tell you how to make it go  
No matter what I do, how hard I try  
I can't seem to convince myself why  
I'm stuck on the outside  


AN: so what did you all think? Umm a few things. I had to re write most of this. I was gonna make add another flash back but I decided last minute to put it next chapter. This chapter took me long enough to write . I would have had this chapter up a week ago but some stuff happend with my now ex-boyfriend and my friend and i had to straighten all of that out first.Okay the song was By myself by Linkin Park

**(1)-Mishitaka- It means 'don't touch me' in japaness i may have spelt it wrong but all well. **

**(2)- Chesta/grandfather- I had a spot for every charecter ecept Chesta and when I was writting this the part about Hitomi getting her piano was a last minute add. so yeah I decided that he seemd like the nice loving grandfather who I cant tell you how he died cuz i wanna put that in the story**

**(3)- the song- The song that hitomi played was Crawling by Linkin park but the version I found on the internet was Krawling by Theken. It's the same song but it's being played on the piano and there's no singing. It's a very powerful song and I suggest you hear that version of it!   
**

A VERY VERY BIG THANK YOU TO CTRNikkiM! Your part of my insperation for this chapter! And a thank you to all of my reviewers! I don't care if it was annonams or signed they keep me going! I REALLY WANT ATLEAST 5 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE!

Van: Hmph!

Me: What?

Van: How come I wasn't in here!

ME: You'll be in the next one being a jerk I promise!

Van : Hmph! I'm not a jerk and how come me and Hitomi didn't get all touchy feely against that wall in school!

Me: It would have scewed up my chapter

Van: Fine!

Dilly: Where was I?

Me;: You'll be in the next chapter too... But you'll be being a bigger jerk!

Dilly: YAY!

Chesta: WHAT? YOU KILLED ME OFF?  
ME: Sorry Chesta

Chesta: Ya whatever.

Hitomi: God! I'm supposed to be all gothic and not give a damn and you have me crying and breaking down!

Me: It goes with the story line! Next chapter you get to souck Dilandau in the moth!

Hitomi: YAY!

Dilly: WHAT ! I DO NOT GET TAKEN DOWN BY GIRLS?

Hitomi: Maybe your not so tough Dilly?

Dilly: GROWLES AT WRITER

ME: IT GOES WITH THE PLOT PEOPLE!

God! Charecters never seem to get what they want! READ AND REVIEW! OHH AND DID ANYONE LIKE THE LITTLE ARGUMENT BETWEEN THE CHARECTERS AND I? CUZ THATS HOW IT WAS IN MY HEAD AS I WAS WRITTING THIS CHAPTER!  
R&R

LOVE!

**  
**


	7. Remembering the bad

wow i havent updated in awhile... my bad. sorry . I could give you my excuses all 1 billion of them but i dont want to waste your time or mine. If you would like to hear my excuses ask me in a comment and i will tell u them but back to the point... Hi. Okay for all of you who read my fun trip into my mind you will know that hitomi will be gettting into a fight with dilandau and Van. yeah so on with the story

Thank you everybody who reviewed. For those of you who didn't and only read the story... What the hell?? it takes two seconds to write "nice chapter" come on people.

OHHH OHH BEFORE I FORGET THERE IS A NEW RULE FOR REVIEWS. THE CHAPTER NUMBER MEANS THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS I HAVE TO GET. SO I HAVE TO HAVE 7 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE.

The lyrics in this story are from the band Red Jumpsuit Apparatus "Grim Goodbye" good song.

Disclaimer: I may not own esca but I do own my computer... wait no I dont... crap...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Hitomi Kanzaki?" The teacher asked looking around the classroom.

"Yea?" Hitomi dully asked, She didn't really care what the teacher had to say but she was raised with some respect.

"Your needed down at the guidence counselors office."

"Okay" Hitomi got out of her desk and walked towards the door. She went throught the halls quietly not bothering to watch where she was going. Big mistake.

Hitomi walked right into Van. Again.

" Hey!!! Can't you learn to watch where your going??"

"Whatever jerkoff" Hitomi turned and started to walk away but was pulled back by her arm. Van pulled Hitomi up against the wall and trapped her so she couldnt leave.

"Where do you think your going" Van asked suductivly getting closer to Hitomi. "Ya know a pretty girl like you, something bad could happen. We wouldn't want that now would we?"

**Oh my eyes  
oh closing slowly  
Don't you try to take me down,  
don't you try to take me over,  
won't you try to break me?**

Hitomi pulled her head closer to Van's "No I guess we wouldn't" Hitomi started to close the gap between their heads. She bit his lip ever so slightly then brought her knee up to his sensitive spot. " I guess I'll see you later Vanny boy. Oh and you ever try that again I will rip you apart limb from limb."

Hitomi side stepped Van and headed for the office. When Hitomi got in the office and was forced to sit in an itchy chair to wait she as replayed what had just happend in her head. What the hell it was with guys Hitomi never would understand but she had to admit it was pretty funny to watch them suffer.

"Ms. Kanzaki?" a voice from above asked.Hitomi stood up after a quick glance at the "counselor". _'Counselor my ass... just another friken shrink.'_ The "counselor" was a really mousey woman about 5'3" with brown dried out hair that was sticking out of an extremly messy bun.

"Yeah?"

"Hello dear, just follow me into my office so we can get started... there's nothing to worry about your not in trouble we just need to talk to all new students."

"Right." Hitomi rolled her eyes. She knew they didn't do it to every new student. Nope only the ones with a past."

"Okay take a seat over there so we can get started" The "counselor" pointed towards a shrink couch. Hitomi couldn't help but laugh on the inside. _'So she really thinks that I will open up to her? Professional voice: Ms. Kanzaki please tell me about your childhood.Normal voice: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH as if. Like she would believe me anyways. They always say they wiil but they don't.' _

Hitomi walked over to the couch and laid down. Even all the way streched out Hitomi's feet didnt come close to the bottom of the brown leather couch. "Oh dock I think I'm losing it!!!" Hitomi mocked.

**The complexities moving in,  
and I feel that I do not have the strength,  
tragedies plaguing me solemnly  
It's affecting my will  
But wait, now that I've found you,  
situations from dark now change to gray  
Disregarding my absence of memories,**

"Ms. Kanzaki we take people with problems seriously here and that I why I am a full time shrink here.. I mean counselor..." Ms. "Counselor" said in the most stern voice she could muster. " I have called you down to warn you that the kids in this school are not useto having to deal with people like you..."

"You mean they dont know how to act around a nutcase. Gotcha" With that Hitomi stood up and walked to the door and once again in her moke voice annonced " MY GOD GUIDANCE COUNSeLoR YOU'VE CURED ME!! I CAN NOW BE A HELP TO SOCIETY!!" Hitomi walked out of the room without another word but everyone outsied was curious about the ground breaking progress the counselor had made.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

LUNCH

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hitomi walked over to the table in the corner and sat down to watch others eat. Hitomi didnt eat much herself. It's not that she was anorexic or anything its just food doesnt always look appitising, especially when it's the school's mystery meat. Hitomi started to space when she felt herself being pulled up out of her seat. She looked over and saw the blood read eyes that she had recently come to hate.

**it's perpetually blinding me of sanity,  
and just when I'm giving in,  
as I try to scale these walls  
Jericho falls around me  
and I feel that I've strayed too long **

"We need to talk..." Dilandau looked around quickly, briefly pausing on Van but then continuing over the rest of the crowd. "... alone"

"No Dilandau I dont think we do. You've had enough time to talk but you wasted it." Hitomi turned to walk away but Dilandau grabbed Hitomi and threw her against a wall.

"YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME HITOMI" Hitomi smirked trying to hide the fear that was bubbling deep down inside.

**And darkness is fading in, and darkness is real  
Oh my eyes  
oh closing slowly  
I try  
**

"See that's where you've always been wrong Dilly. I'm not gonna deal with you anymore, this isn't like old times" Dilandau brought his hand back to slap Hitomi but she brough back her fist first. Hitomi's knuckles collided with Dilly's jaw.

As Dilly fell on the floor Hitomi stepped over Dilandau and spit on him. " I guess I was right some things never really do change."

Hitomi made her exit as everyone stared at Dilandau on the floor clutching his cheek

"VAN DID YOU SEE WHAT THE NEW CHICK JUST DID???" Allen was obviously amazed that a girl had just manhandled Dilandau

"He got it easy, trust me." Van muttered under his breathe

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hitomi skipped taking the bus home deciding that walking was better for clearing her head.As she walked her mind couldn't help but flip back to memories she had worked so hard to forget.

**Fate seems to recreate,  
I just cannot escape,  
Something holds me down and makes me  
act a way I can't explain  
Even now I can feel it coming over me choking me,  
as I'm falling behind  
You can say you know me,  
but you have no clue what my dreams could show you **

FLASHBACK

Dilandau was stading over Hitomi breathing hard as Hitomi lay on the floor clutching her newly red cheek

FLASHBACK NUMBER TWO

Hitomi could smell the alchol on his breathe as soon as he got close to her. This was going to be a long painful night

FLASHBACK NUMBER THREE

"I'm so sorry! I'll never do it again I promise! Please dont leave me!! I LOVE YOU WITH EVERYTHING I HAVE!! I dont know what came over me!! Please Please dont leave me!" Hitomi had heard it so many times but she just couldnt leave him.

**And darkness is fading in, and darkness is real**

**Oh my eyes  
oh closing slowly  
I try  
I  
Can't  
Can't win  
...Tell me what you see.  
I feel something deep inside me,  
I feel deep inside...me!  
I feel something deep inside me  
**

REALITY

Hitomi sighed long and hard. There were so many bad memories. Twice as many bad ones than good ones. It just seemed that the good things never made up for the bad. Hitomi chewed her lower lip as she replayed dozens of memories in her head. The last memory was the worst.

**I can't let this go, whoa,  
I feel something deep inside me  
and I can't let this go, whoa,  
**

FINAL FLASHBACK

Hitomi was nursing her wounds in her room. Her parents and brother were gone for some play in the city. Dilandau had come over and really laid her out. Her entire body was sore from being thrown against a wall.

Dilandau was madder and drunker than usual. He came in mad and left even madder. They had argued for atleast an hour before he stormed out.

Hitomi crying hystericlly called her one friend that she could turn to, Yukari. Yukari being the amazing friend she was got Hitomi to calm down. After Hitomi got off the phone with Yukari she went to sleep, exhausted from the days events.

2AM

_**RING.RING.RING.**_

Hitomi reached out from under her blankets and grabbed the phone

"hello?"

"Yes is this a Ms. Hitomi Kanzaki?"

Hitomi sat up at the offical voice.

"Yes. Of course. Who is this? What has happend?" Hitomi didnt need to be told that something was up.

"Ms. Kanzaki one of your friends have been in a car accident and is now in ST. Mary's Memorial Hospital."

"I'll be there right away."

AT HOSTPIAL

**Lie, as I try to steer clear, and I try to stay sober  
This is taking me over,  
And my dreams complicate it... **

I just cannot let this go  
I tried so many times to tell you  
I just I cannot let this go,  
I just cannot win

"Yes my name is Hitomi Kanzaki .I recieved a call that one of my friends is in this hostpital."

"Yes one moment...Yes. Room Number 234"

"Ok thank you. "

Hitomi rushed down the hall. She knew who was going to be in the hospital bed.

Dilandau lay on the bed eyes closed, peacfully sleeping. Hitomi grabbed the chart at the end of his bed and read it slowly. But no matter how many times she read it it didnt change the fact that on the second page in large letters were the words DEFINATE COMA.

"Ahem? Ms. Kanzaki? This was found in his jaket pocket." The nurse handed Hitomi a small neatly folded note.

With ever fold Hitomi felt her heart slow down. Neatly written on the page were the words

_" I LOVE YOU MORE THAN LIFE. I'VE SCREWED UP TO MANY TIMES. SO THIS IS MY GOODBYE. I LOVE YOU FOREVER HITOMI KANZAKI. IF I DIE I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT TOMORROW IS OUR ANIVERSERY. I KNOW YOU THOUGHT I FORGOT BUT I DIDN'T I WAS GOING TO PERPOSE BUT IVE SCREWED UP FOR THE LAST TIME -DILLY_"

**see you  
I see you...you falling away  
I see you...you  
You... killing me softly  
I see you...you falling away  
I see you...you...you  
Don't take what's in front of me,  
open eyes can see I have everything  
Tell you, don't take what's in front of me,  
tell you, don't take what's in me  
Lie, which one lied?  
When I feel this come away,  
Way-ooahh  
that's why I try...lie  
**

Hitomi refolded the note and walked out of the room.

**see you coming my way  
dreams may fall more everyday  
But I see you looking my way  
And I've tried just to separate dreams from reality  
Try to satisfy this wanting,  
Try to stay righteous, try to stay sober,  
but then, I can't win  
And I know you, and I know you, and I know you... **

Lie!

-----------------------------

HELLO LOVES!!! LONG TIME NO CHAPTERS I KNO!!! ok so i would like to say feel free to kill me . about half way into writting this chapter my usual tornado of drama came threw and screwed up my life. All I have to say is to-to I dont think we're in Kansas any more..

LETS NOT FORGET ABOUT MY RULE SINCE THIS IS CHAPTER 7 I WANT 7 REVIEWS. IT TAKES TWO SECONDS KIDS COME ON. IF I DONT GET REVIEWS THE STORY ENDS ENTIRELY AND THAT JUST SUCKS!!

R&R KIDS!! LOVE YOU!!!


	8. Same person?

Okay so I have been thinking about this story a lot lately and where I want to take it. My original plot line just isn't cutting it anymore. Soooooo Im taking this story to a little bit of a different place. My original plot had a lot of back stories and It was just too much to try to involve in one story which is why it has taken me practically a year. Hitomi's character will also be changing… I don't know if you remember this but I originally said she was going to be a lot like myself and since I have changed so much she will too so without further ado A NEW CHAPPIE!!

Disclaimer: EHhh if I owned do you think I'd be writing fan fic ??

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hitomi sat in the corner watch people walk bye. It had been an interesting week but she couldn't say she had really been paying attention her mind had been everywhere but the hell called school. As she mindlessly munched on an apple she didn't notice the new figure at her empty table. A quite but noticeable cough was heard which caught Hitomi's attention. She felt herself glare knives at the person across from her.

Van smiled as charmingly as possible which was hard considering she looked as if she was trying to stop his heart with just her mind. " I have a proposition for you. One I think you may be quit interested in"

Hitomi couldn't hold back a laugh " and what on earth is it that could interest me so much that you would dare to approach me?"

Van felt the devilish smile spreading across his face but could not help himself, He knew he had her interested by the look in those green eyes of hers. " Oh, just a little plot for revenge" Hitomi visibly perked up, something Van definitely noticed " to get even with our associate Dilly" A spark ignited in Hitomi's eye, he definitely had her now

Hitomi didn't like to make things easy so she forced another laugh " And why would I care about Dilly? I have obviously already had the chance to publicly humiliate him?"

"simple. Because he owns apart of you and you hate him for it" Hitomi's jaw slacked. How did he know? How much does he know? Van knew from her silence that he had hit the exact soft spot he wanted to. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch, Van got up and began to walk away but not without adding "Life is an opportunity Hitomi, you just got to take advantage of all it has to give" Than he turned and sauntered out of the Café.

Hitomi watched him walk away. How did someone she knew so little about know so much about her? Hitomi sat at her table for a few more minutes until the late bell rang signaling that she was late for history. With a minor frustrated growl she got up and began to walk towards the stairs when she decided the rest of the day just wasn't worth staying for. As Hitomi walked down the sidewalk towards her home Van's words came back to her. " Life is an opportunity you just gotta take advantage of all it has to give" Where had she heard that before?

Hitomi unlocked her front door and walked into the freshly painted hallways. Her parents wouldn't be home till well after 4 so they would have no idea that she had skipped. Hitomi walked up the stair case and into her room. It was still a mess and looked almost exactly like it had when she had first moved in just more clothes on the floor.

She kicked off her shoes into some unknown pile of mess and trudged over to her computer. She flicked it on and watched the screen come on. After a few minutes of loading and logging in she had signed into her AIM address and was reading past saved conversations. She knew who she was looking for it was just trying to find it. Her mouse scrolled over three different conversations before finding the one she wanted, DragonWings123. The conversation was one of their usual but she knew what she was looking for

DragonWings123: Oh. So I have to ask out in the real world away from all the computer land who are you really

ThePianist: I'm actually an evil elf hell bent on taking over the world

DrangonWings123:….. come on

ThePianist: I'm no one. A person in the world who is watching opportunity find everyone else

DragonWings123: Life is an opportunity you just have to take advantage of everything it has to give you

Hitomi stared at the words for a good ten minutes trying to soak in the fact that two totally different people had said the same exact thing to her. Her mind sparked with the idea that they were the same person but she quickly dismissed it. They were much too different to ever be anywhere near the same person. Hitomi closed out the conversation and realized she had a headache from trying to solve the mystery of the two men. She got up from her computer and went to her dresser and found her bottle of Advil and took one. She walked over to her bed and whipped off the morning rejected clothes and laid down.

Hitomi was falling down a dark hole that seemed to have no end but soon she hit the floor. Pulling herself from the floor she walked down a halway that semed to never end, being pulled.

Hitomi………… Hitomi…………… Hitomi

Someone was calling her but who? She began to run, pushing herself to her limit to reach caller. Soon she came to a door but it was locked and no matter how hard she pulled it wouldn't open.

" Hitomi silly goose you can't go in there! That room isn't for us" Hitomi turned to see a much younger version of herself standing in front of her. The younger Hitomi had long blonde hair and a green dress that matched her eyes perfectly.

"Where I am I?" Hitomi knew it was a stupid question but she had to ask

"Your in a world lost to all others"

Hitomi opend her eyes and looked around to find her room exactly as she had left it when she fell asleep. She looked to her computer to try to find some reason for her strange dream. She didn't find a reason but she did see an unread IM. Hitomi got out of bed and walked over to her computer. She threw herself in the chair and begrudgingly click on the IM

DragonWings123: Well hello beautiful long time no see

Hitomi felt her heart beat quicken but she swallowed and put her hands on the computer and began to write

ThePianist: Hello. Yea we just got our internet hooked up yesterday.

Hitomi waited for a minute to see if he was typing but saw nothing So she left the IM up and began to get up to go wake herself. She walked away from her computer towards the shower but turned back to grab a towel when she saw him typing. A shower can wait

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay short I know but I just wanted to post Something. I mean it has been so long I figured something is better than nothing. I have full intention on posting something within a week. This story has been in the works for way to long to have another year long chapter wait. Which btw I am very sorry for

Please leave reviews, They make me happy 3


	9. Reveng Part I

Okay ya know when ya wanna do something by a certain amount of time and then something happens to prevent that?? yeah thats what happened. Now that school is out and i don't have to work so much my computer is working full force i am hoping to start popping these chapters out again.yeah...

Disclaimer: I dont own this story but I do own you!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hitomi sat back in her room and looked around at the empty boxes before her and felt the need for change. Now that Dilandau was gone for sure under her circumstances she almost felt like a weight was completely lifted off her shoulders. She got up from her chair and opened the first box and emptied the contense on the floor, not realizing it was her box of books which proceeded to fall on her foot. Hitomi let out a growl, then reached down to throw her copy of Rebel Angels across the room. Unfourtantly it went out her open window and straight down. The kerthud was hard to miss along with the following of some loud swearing. Hitomi frowned and walked across her room to look out her window. Van was standing in ther driveway clutching his head glaring at her book which lay on the asphalt driveway.

"Why are you in my driveway?!" Hitomi screamed. Something about her presence made him mad. Maybe it was his cocky strut or the air of arogance that followed him she wasn't sure but it did make her want to throw another book at him.

"Well I did come over to make a peace treaty and continue to discuss my evil plot." Van said back without looking back.

Hitomi rolled her eyes. " Go see what he wants" Hitomi turned to see her mom Yuri standing in the doorway with an all knowing wistful look plastered across her face. Hitomi laughed back " Go or I'll just invite him in" Hitomi felt herself pale. She let out a small growl and pushed past Yuri, mumbling all the way down the stairs to the front door.

She opened the door and Van was standing on her door step. " So talk"

Van felt slightly sheepish for a moment but regained his composer "Let's walk. Who knows who could be listening" He put his hands together into a makeshift gun and looked around suspiciously. Hitomi felt herself smirk much to her disdain and Van did not fail to notice. " HA you smiled I win! Let's go" He walked down the stairs and turned to make sure she was smiling.

"Go hunny or he will be over for dinner" Yuri's voice sounded from somewhere inside the house. Hitomi grumbled again and walked down the stairs into the bright Saturday afternoon sun.

"So what is this perposal of yours?"

"Total Mutilation"

"My favorite, but I do need an explanation before I agree to anything."

Van smiled cynically " I suggest that we get him where it will hurt him the most, and no not where you are thinking," he eyed Hitomi and saw the smirk across her face knowing what physical aspects she was thinking " Go back to him"

Hitomi's mouth dropped as she stopped dead to look at the person in front of her. She turned on her heal and started to head back towards her house which was only a few hundred feet away. " Thanks for the offer but I think not. No deal."

"you havent heard the rest of this plan yet though". Hitomi kept walking away. Van had to think fast his plan would not work without him " I know that you love him as muc as you hate him!" Hitomi stopped. "listen to me first. Then you can shoot me down all you like."

Hitomi waited for a minute debating on how much she really wanted to get back at Dilandau but that question was easy to answer, at all costs. "you have two minutes. Talk. Now."

Van took a breathe knowing this would have to be the best speech of his life if he wanted to get her in on it. " Okay. You are Dilandau's biggest weakness. He seems to I dont know, crave you with every part of him. All you have to do is go back to him and act like everything is all lovely dovey again. By the time its Devin G's party we should be all set to destroy his reputation and break every single part of him, figuratively speaking that is, maybe even physically."

Hitomi considered this plan. Would it work? She wasnt at all sure. The stakes of this for her were much higher than Van's could ever be. Hitomi bounced between agreeing and disagreeing. As she was about to pass him up every thing Dilandau had ever done wrong passed through her mind. "I'm in but we need to plan this out a little more."

"My house good?"

"Depends is there food?"

"Yepp."

"Let's go." They both turned around and began the trek back to Van's house. Each considering how this plan would lay out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Van's house

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Van and Hitomi walked into Van's house. "VANNNN!! Is that you hunny? Come here I need you for a second.

"Mom I brought home a friend." Hitomi and Van went down a long deep red hall way into a huge library. A gorgeous woman in a long with flowing gown was standing there. Hitomi wasn't impressed with the gown but with the tattoo on the woman's back, a huge pair of angel wings that showed perfectly in the dress. "Hitomi Kanzaki this is my mom."

"Hi Mrs. Fanel." Hitomi said to the woman's back.

The figure turned to reveal a perfectly angular face and a pair of violet eyes. "Oh hello dear, Please its Mom here no formality. Vanny-pooh will you fix the chain on my dress?" Van obediently fixed the chain for his mother than stepped back in line with Hitomi. "I have to go to a banquet for the gallery again. I'll be back around midnight, food is in the fridge, Hitomi feel free to stay as long as you. But I must go or I shall be dreadfully late." She smiled once and then walked briskly towards the way they just came.

"And that was my mother. Let's go to my room I have the whole plot written down up there." Van lead the way out of the library and up a huge set of stairs down another hall way past rooms.

Hitomi looked into all the rooms she passed. She saw the perfect little girls room and had to stop. It was everything she would have wanted in a room at the age of five. A washed out pink with a large white piano sitting in front of a bay window. "Van who's room is this?"

Van looked at what room Hitomi was talking about his face visibly darkening. "My little cousins."

Hitomi's head titled to the side. Her and Van standing side by side in the door way looking into the room, each with something different on their mind. "Van?" Hitomi whispered, turning her head to meet his ruby eyes that she knew could read every emotion she ever felt, "what do you get out of destroying Dillly?" Hitomi searched his eyes hopping to find the answer but instead she found a brick wall not letting her in or anything inside out.

"I just want to." Van simply stated before reaching to close the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

SOOOOOOOOOO That is where I will stop writting for the day. How did ya like it? And for everyone that thought I was gonna go for the whole You've Got Mail angle.. Your wrong!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH... Review,.. More Reviews Faster I'll update! Deal? Deal!


	10. A sad goodbye NOT A CHAPTER

I am sorry to all my dedicated readers. I havent posted on these stories in so long and they no longer intrest me. I will be starting a new account.

the pen name is ashley talent. I will be positng some of my better more well thought out and refined work on there. Im sorry if you awnted an end to this but after a year of trying I just cant.

much love

Ashley Talent


End file.
